


the youngest weasley daughter

by velvetmagnolias



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Ginny’s family and friends are badass but what else is new, I don’t know how else to tag this help, Mentions of genderqueer Luna, Trans Female Character, Trans Ginny Weasley, also big fuck you to JKR, anyway, hints of transphobia but nothing too bad I promise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:55:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24707962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/velvetmagnolias/pseuds/velvetmagnolias
Summary: Ginevra Molly Weasley is a girl and that’s just a universal truth.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley
Comments: 11
Kudos: 102





	the youngest weasley daughter

**Author's Note:**

> OKAY SO LISTEN 
> 
> that thing JKR said? Complete garbage from a trash person. Harry Potter belongs to the fans as far as I’m concerned. If you’re trans and you happen across this fic, please know that you are valid and seen and so loved. JKR? She’s batshit crazy and her opinions don’t matter. Complete load of garbage. Hopefully this isn’t. I wrote and rewrote this so many times I’ve lost count. This is the final result. I hope it’s good? 
> 
> Also, once more: a big FUCK YOU to JKR. 
> 
> Okay I’m good.

She’s born on a warm, summer evening just as the dusk paints the sky a warm, soft blue. She’s a squalling little thing with a soft patch of ginger hair that will darken by the time she turns one. Her mother smiles softly when the small bundle of blue is finally placed in her tired arms, looks down at her new child. They give her a name, but it’s not really her name and she won’t realise this until she’s a little older. 

For now she’s Gideon Septimus Weasley, seventh and youngest son of Molly and Arthur Weasley. 

* * *

She’s four when she starts noticing it, noticing that she’s _different. Gideon_ , her family calls her and it sounds wrong, foreign, like an ill-fitting robe someone’s forcing her to wear. _Gideon,_ they say but it’s not her name. 

“Well, how would you like to be called then?” Bill asks and he’s the first person she tells. Bill is her best friend and she loves all her brothers equally, but Bill has always held a special place in her heart. 

“I don’t know,” she says with a shrug because she’s never thought about it before. Bill nods before patting her shoulder. 

“Wait here,” he says before leaving the room and coming back with two books in his hands a few moments later. “You might find something in here.” 

“What is it?” she asks and Bill smiles, pointing at each of the books.

“Name books. One for boys and one for girls.” 

She looks up at him curiously, big, brown eyes giving him a questioning look. “I can choose a girl name?” 

“If you want,” Bill shrugs, giving her a warm smile. “Would you like to try one?” 

She nods and he smiles again, helps her look through the book, helping her write down names that sound interesting. _Abigail, Diane, Esther, Brielle, Crisellda, Fern._ They all sound nice but she sighs, tugging at her hair because none of them _fit._ Bill smiles, gives her arm a gentle squeeze. 

“You might find something you like better in _G.”_

They go down the list of _‘G’_ names slowly, Bill waiting patiently for her reaction, giving her a small smile every time she shakes her head no. 

“ _Gia…Gianna…Giovanna…Ginevra…”_

 _Ginevra,_ something about the name makes her feel _right,_ even if it still doesn’t quite fit. She pulls at Bill’s sleeve and he stops reading, turns to look at her. 

“Ginevra.” she says and scrunches her nose. “It fits but it doesn’t.” 

Bill laughs, puts the book down as he gives her a thoughtful look. “Well, you could be Ginny for short.” 

_Ginny,_ and something clicks and it just feels right and it _fits. Ginny_ , and it just makes sense. 

“Can I be Ginny?” she asks and Bills smiles, smooths her hair down. 

“You can be whoever you want.” He gives her another thoughtful look, says, “we should probably tell Mummy.” 

Ginny, she thinks about it, before shaking her head. “Can we wait?” 

Bill gives her another smile. “As long as you want.” 

* * *

Ginny tries out her new name for a total of three days, each time Bill says her new name making something inside her stir. _Ginny,_ and each time she grins so big it almost hurts. _Ginny,_ Bill says and Ginny tugs his sleeve. 

“We can tell Mummy now.” 

Bill holds her hand when they tell Mummy, and Mummy she looks at Ginny with eyes so kind and warm before hugging her to her chest, smoothing down her hair. 

“My sweet girl,” she whispers into her hair and it’s wet and it doesn’t take long before Ginny lets out a small sob because, _girl._ She's a girl and it makes her tummy flutter. She’s a girl and her name is _Ginny_ and it just feels right. 

They tell her Daddy when he gets home and Daddy hugs her, says, “my wonderful daughter,” and Ginny almost bursts. 

Daddy takes the day off from work the next day and paints Ginny’s room pink, helps her pick through Mummy’s old childhood stuff from the attic for something she likes. Mummy comes in just as Daddy helps her put the last finishing touches in her new room, holds out several pairs of dresses she’s sown herself. 

“I thought you might like them,” she says and Ginny smiles so big it almost hurts. 

* * *

She tells her brothers after and Charlie nods after she tells him, before pulling her into his room and describing the dragon he’s reading about in vivid detail, and she laughs every time he makes a funny face. Fred and George fight over who will be the one to protect their new baby sister while Ron just shrugs, gives her a small smile. 

“I’ve always wanted a sister,” he says before reaching out his hand. “Wanna go outside and chase gnomes?” 

Ginny just laughs as she takes Ron’s hand. 

Percy looks at her in confusion when she tells him. “I don’t understand. You’re a boy.” 

Ginny looks to Bill, looking for confirmation that she is a girl, and Bill gives her shoulder a gentle squeeze, gives Percy a stern look. “She’s a girl.” 

“He’s a boy. Gideon, you’re a _boy.”_

 _“_ Ginny. Her name is Ginny,” Bill corrects Percy, and Ginny feels her face fall. Bill looks at her, gives her a smile that doesn’t reach his eyes. “Go find Charlie, Ginny. Tell him I sent you. I need to talk with Perce.” 

She finds Charlie and he takes one look at her tear-streaked face before taking her hand. “Let’s go for a ride on my broom. Just don’t tell Mum.” 

By the time they come back to the Burrow, Ginny is feeling a little better and Percy meets them outside, apologises for upsetting her.

“I still don’t understand it,” he says after and Ginny gives him a small smile, shrugs her shoulders because she doesn’t understand it either. 

Percy still calls her Gideon for a long time after. He calls her Gideon until Mum overhears one day and she goes out and angrily purchases books Ginny doesn’t understand the titles of and gives them to Percy to read. 

Percy has always been smart but not enough when it really matters, and this Bill tells her one day. But he likes to read and he likes to learn and later, he’ll apologise to Ginny again, and this time he’ll mean it. 

He’ll mean it and after, he’ll be the first to correct anyone who slips up and uses the wrong name. 

“I thought you had six brothers,” someone tells Percy once, years later. 

“I have five brothers and a sister,” Percy answers curtly and Ginny can’t stop smiling for days after. 

* * *

She’s six when she adds another name to her name. 

“Ginevra Molly Weasley,” she says, giving a small, definitive nod. “That’s my name. It fits.” 

“Ginevra Molly Weasley,” her mum repeats back, gives her a blinding smile. “That's my daughter.” 

* * *

She spends the day after her eight birthday at St Mungo’s. The Healer assigned to her case is a squat witch with a frizzy patch of grey hair and a happy spring to her step. She calls her Ginny on the first try and doesn’t slip up, not once. 

“Bodies are mysterious, magical things,” she explains. “We don’t really understand them yet. But it happens. Sometimes the physical doesn’t reflect what’s in here.” She points to her chest, gives Ginny a big, bright smile. “Luckily, it’s nothing magic can’t help remedy. It’s a long process, but since you’re younger we can start early. We get a head start.” 

She winks at Ginny and Ginny gives her a timid smile. 

“Will it hurt?” she asks because she’s eight and curious and maybe a little scared. 

“Yes, but it’s manageable. Mostly it’s just discomfort. But it isn’t unlike the discomfort you’d feel going through puberty anyway, so you should be fine.” 

There’s a few more things they go over, a bit more paperwork her parents have to sign, before Ginny is allowed to go home with a pamphlet in her hand and a small vial of shimmering, purple liquid. _Magic of the Female Body: What to Expect,_ it reads and Ginny goes through it carefully, asking Mum for help with the words she doesn’t yet quite understand. 

“The potion is supposed to help make sure your body knows it’s a girl, on the inside,” Mum explains while she helps her get ready for bed. 

Ginny nods and takes a deep breath, looks at the potion waiting for her patiently on her nightstand, shimmering bright. There’s an itch under her skin that she can never quite seem to get rid of, no matter how hard she tries. She wonders if the potion might help with that too. 

The liquid is sweet and thick and a little bit gross as it goes down her throat and Ginny has never been happier. 

* * *

She grows her hair out, long until it reaches past her shoulders and let’s it keep growing. She lets it grow and Charlie surprises everyone by learning to braid it and takes over from Mum, helps her adorn her hair with wildflowers sometimes when she feels like it. Sometimes all she wants to do is wear trousers and get dirty and jump off trees and Charlie will help her carefully pin her hair to the top of her head on those days so she has more freedom. 

“There,” Charlie says as he finishes tucking the last strand of hair, “now you look like a princess.”

“Do I really?” she asks, big brown eyes twinkling bright.

“The prettiest princess to ever exist,” Charlie confirms.

She refuses to let her Mum cut it for a long time after. 

* * *

_Ms Ginevra Weasley,_ the letter says and it makes Ginny's heart flutter. Ginny props the envelope on her nightstand, smiles every time she sees her name in elegant cursive. 

“Ginevra Weasley, my what a bright mind,” the talking Hat says and she remembers Charlie, remembers him saying, _the Hat is never wrong._

She smiles, doesn’t hear much past that, only barely reacting when the Hat declares her a _Gryffindor_ moments after. _Ginevra Weasley,_ that’s her name, and even the Hat knows. 

Later she’ll climb up the stairs to the girl’s first year dorm and her heart will flutter when she sees her school trunk waiting for her at the foot of her new bed. Much later, she’ll smile for days after when Hermione tells her thoughtfully while she reads through _Hogwarts, A History_ , “did you know the stairs leading up to the girls dormitories are enchanted to turn into a slide whenever a boy sets one foot upon it?” 

Ginevra Molly Weasley is a girl and that’s just a universal truth.

* * *

She tells Tom Riddle her secret and he tells her he _understands._ He says he understands and tells her a story of a young orphan boy who felt like he didn’t belong anywhere and for the first time she feels understood. 

He says he understands, says he cares about her until he doesn’t, until he stands over, hands crossed over his chest and voice mocking. 

“Stupid little Weasley child,” he says and she remembers her father saying, _never trust a book that can think for itself,_ and she wants to cry because she should’ve listened. “You're a pathetic little disgrace. No matter how hard you try, you’ll never be a girl.”

It’s the last thing she hears before the world turns dark and it swallows her whole.

* * *

That summer is long, longer than she remembers summer ever being and she spends the first few weeks alone, door shut tight from the rest of the world going on outside her small room. She shuts herself off, door locked tight until it isn’t, until George and Fred barge into her room and announce loudly that they’re on a quest to save a princess in distress. 

It’s George and Fred who teach her how to laugh again, who help remind her who she is, no matter what anyone else says. They help patch her up, help her put herself back together again, and she loves all her brothers truly, but the twins will forever hold a special place in her heart.

“That’s our little sister,” Fred says proudly one day to a poor unsuspecting Muggle boy who happens to cross their path at just the right time.

“And she’s not afraid to kick your arse,” George chimes in and it’s the first time Ginny has smiled in weeks.

* * *

Hermione has a collection of books her Mum’s sent her the next time Ginny sees her after she confides in her halfway through the first term of her second year. 

“Muggles have a word for it. Transgender,” Hermione explains pointing at something in her books. “And a scientific explanation for it. But transgender just basically means that the sex you were assigned at birth isn’t the same as the gender you really are. It happens sometimes. It’s all very fascinating…” 

She starts listing off other words Ginny doesn’t really understand. She doesn’t understand and she can’t hear past _transgender_ because she finally has a word for it. Having a word for it makes her feel valid, like it’s not all in her head. _Transgender,_ and it makes her feel seen. 

“But I’m still really a girl, right?” Ginny asks her and Hermione stops, gives her a bemused smile. 

“Of course. Why would it mean you weren’t? You’re a girl like I’m a girl.” 

Ginny smiles. Hermione, she’s the smartest witch Ginny has ever met and she trusts her completely. 

* * *

She finds out by mistake how much her treatments cost. She feels a twinge of shame because her parents, they barely get by as it is and she wishes she could just be normal. 

“I’ll pay you back everything, to the last sickle once I’m old enough,” she promises her mum, and her mum smiles, waves away her suggestion as she cradles her face in her hands. 

“The money doesn’t matter, all that matters is that you’re happy. It’s worth every last sickle just to see you smile.” 

* * *

She’s thirteen and she hates the sight of her naked body. Her body, it’s all wrong and there are _parts_ that shouldn’t be there, _parts_ that should be there but aren’t. 

“Just a few more years, Gin,” Ron reminds her softly and it’s enough on some days but other days it just makes her want to cry in frustration. 

She’s a girl and she wishes her body knew that, too. 

“Not much we can do right now,” the Healer had said, with an apologetic shrug. “Sudden transition can be a painful and hard process and we recommend a patient be at least of age before undergoing the complete procedure.”

Seventeen and the number mocks her, dances just out of her reach. Seventeen and Ginny sighs; four years go by fast anyway. 

* * *

“You’re a girl,” Luna says the first time they meet and Ginny only blinks. Luna smiles, repeats again, “you're a girl, even if you don’t believe it sometimes.” 

“Am I really?” Ginny asks in spite of herself, and Luna nods solemnly. 

“Of course. I’m a girl sometimes, too. Sometimes I’m a boy. Depends on the day. Sometimes I’m nothing at all. But I’m always Luna,” she says, before giving Ginny a long, hard look. “It’s the way it happens. Sometimes it just changes without explanation, but I don’t think it’s the same with you. You don’t seem to change much.” 

“I don’t?” she asks, gives Luna a questioning look and Luna shrugs. 

“No, but it can be a good thing. As long as you always know who you are.” 

They become _inseparable_ after that. 

* * *

Midway through her fourth year and something in her stomach feels like it’s trying to claw its way out of her. Hermione finds her in bed, curled up into a tight ball, her face scrunched up in pain and she takes one look at her, gives her an apologetic smile. 

“It just means your body is finally becoming a woman,” she says, rubs a soothing hand down her back. “It happens to all of us. It’s a right pain, but a beautiful right of passage. At least that’s what my mum told me.” 

Hermione takes her to see Madam Pomfrey who tells her the same thing and gives her a potion that burns a little on the way down. 

“It’ll help make the pain a bit more manageable,” Madam Pomfrey explains. “You’ll experience these pains at least every month. Some will be more bearable than others. There will be some bleeding, the further along you are in your treatments. I think you’re ready enough to start with a monthly dose…”

She trails off, jotting some notes down while muttering under her breath.

By the time she leaves the Infirmary the pain has eased but she still feels a discomfort in her body and she doesn’t know how to explain it. 

“Like you want to fight the whole world and light it on fire and watch it burn?” Hermione asks, laughs softly at Ginny’s frustrated sigh. “It happens. Chocolate makes it better sometimes; Processor Lupin taught me that. I know Harry has a secret Chocolate Frog stash somewhere. Pestering him about it makes me feel better sometimes, too. We can try both.” 

By the third time it happens, she’s gotten a little better at managing her anger. Ron still refuses to cross her path during those days, anyway. 

* * *

She tells Harry once, likes it’s a dirty secret she’s ashamed of. 

“I was born a boy,” she whispers and Harry gives her a bemused smile.

“But you’re a girl,” he says and it might be a question but it isn’t. 

“I am,” Ginny agrees, “but I was born in a man’s body.”

“You’re a girl,” Harry repeats, gives her hand a gentle squeeze. “It’s a woman’s body.” 

* * *

Sixth year is the hardest. Harry’s gone and Hermione isn’t there to hold her hands when she lets a few frustrated tears fall. She misses Ron most of all, misses the way he’s always been awkwardly overprotective of her. She misses him even more when Alecto Carrow lets her secret slip and then the whole school knows.

“He’s a man,” Luna tells her once, and her blue eyes twinkle in that knowing way they always do, like Luna knows everything, knows even the deepest parts of yourself you refuse to acknowledge. “But I think he’s scared. A lot of people are scared to be different. It happens.” 

“Mr Weasley,” Alecto Carrow calls her mockingly and the third time it happens Neville snaps. 

“She’s a girl,” he says angrily, “in case you were too stupid to notice.”

His punishment is the worst one yet and he comes back bloody and bruised, and he stops her before she can even open her mouth. 

“You’d have done the same for me or Luna,” he reminds her, “best friends always look out for each other.”

The Silver Trio they call them, and Ginny smiles because they are, in more ways than one.

* * *

“Neville accidentally let slip what Carrow did,” Hermione tells her, when they find themselves again during the battle, months later. “Ron punched him in the face.” 

“Yeah, well,” Ron says, shrugs nonchalantly but the tips of his ears turn a bright red. “Nobody messes with my little sister.”

He says it in that endearingly awkward way that he has, says it like it’s no big deal. Ginny smiles, nudges his side softly. It means so much more to her than he’ll ever know.

* * *

“Would you love me more if I was a real girl?” 

“You _are_ a real girl. And I’d love you even if you weren’t.” 

“But would you still love me if I didn’t go through with it?” 

“I love _you._ However you are, whoever you choose to be, that’s who I love.” 

“Even if I wasn’t Ginny?” 

“You _are_ Ginny. But yes, even then.” 

“Okay.” 

* * *

Seventeen and she spends the day after her birthday at St Mungo’s. Harry holds her hand the whole time the Healer goes through the procedure. Her brothers are waiting for her outside, had insisted on being there for the whole thing. Her friends are waiting for her too, sitting patiently for her to finally be free and Ginny feels so happy she thinks she might burst.

“This is the hardest part of the whole process. You can expect some pain, but it’ll be manageable with the potions we’ve already given you. Some slight discomfort as the potion works its magic through your body but nothing too bad. You’ll be able to get a good night sleep and you’ll notice the difference immediately upon waking.

“The taste isn’t unlike that of the other potion’s you’ve been taking, although you might feel a bit off a few days after you drink it since it is a much stronger and permanent potion. It’s all normal and I’ll be monitoring you through the entire process.” 

There’s just a few more papers she needs to sign, more things the Healer goes over with her, before she’s finally deemed ready. The Healer leaves for a few moments and she turns to Harry, gives him a nervous smile. 

“Thank you for being here,” she says and Harry smiles, tucks her hair behind her ear. 

“Nowhere I’d rather be, Gin.” 

Ginny smiles just as the Healer comes back into the room moments later, holding a shimmering vial in her hands. 

“Ready?” the Healer asks and Ginny nods. The Healer smiles, before handing her the thick potion. “Make sure to take every last drop and don’t stop until it’s completely gone.” 

Ginny takes a deep breath and drinks. 

* * *

Gideon Septimus Weasley was born a warm August evening at precisely 7:46pm. The last traces of him are finally put to rest seventeen years and one day after that. 

“You’ll be able to notice the difference immediately upon waking, after the potion has taken full effect,” the Healer had said and Ginny slowly regains consciousness to somebody softly calling her name. 

“How do you feel?” the soft voice asks her and she smiles. 

“Like Ginny.” 

Ginevra Molly Weasley, and she smiles again because she finally _is._

**Author's Note:**

> I know I said I was done but just one more for good measure 
> 
> FUCK JKR SHES TRASH 
> 
> okay NOW I’m good


End file.
